


4-21

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	4-21

除了耳垂，手指，屁股，展正希身上还有个部位叫他迷恋——随着列车的减速，见一一摇一晃的盯着眼前裸在栗色头发下的肌肤——那被立领遮去着大半的脖颈。

见一喜欢抚住那里，特别是和他接吻时，双手完完整整的包拢住它。那是不放过他从口里咽下，从心中腾起的任何反应，包括每一次鼻息间的换气，他都牢固而完整的握住，握住。

像是过于赤裸的目光终于灼烧到了人，站在前方的男人稍稍偏了下头，手无意识的摸了一下脖子。没有说话。见一心虚的将视线稍稍下耷，暗暗的搓揉起兜在口袋中的手指，他的指尖在发麻。落在那人白色的外套上的眼神逐渐迷离起来。

讲良心话，B市的地铁车厢不算小，但过多的人口还是让这变得更沙丁鱼罐头一样，狭小、拥挤，还泛着那种罐头独有的复杂乱到你不会想多闻一口的恐惧——鬼知道那里面究竟混着从什么人什么腺体来的分泌物 —— 可对见一来说，并非如此。

即使周围人潮人海，身边境遇凶恶，左边女人混杂在腋下的刺鼻香水，右边男人从脚丫明显冒出的汗味，都无法混淆了那股干净的皂香味。那从白色的衣领里不断蔓出浮动，侵犯上见一的鼻间，让他如一个瘾君子，随着味道又抬起了头，悄悄、悄悄地，珍惜而小心的吸着每一口，每一口都来自展正希。

！！！

糟糕！

到站后开始流动的人群，让他后背受力一推，轻而易举的打破被缩至最小的安全距离，见一一个手慌，抓着面前的衣服企图稳住平衡，但稳稳的还是落在后颈上的吻，轻柔触碰，严丝合缝。

有点湿。

如果换做平时，他这时会先轻轻的摩擦，让柔软的嘴唇在那块快被盯穿的肌肤上反复，直到唇间的轻柔将他软化，等到他浑身肌肉放松后，他会开始撕咬，会舔舐，让那变得殷红而湿漉，传在鼻尖的味道会是那么甜馨。见一怀念那些。他深吸了口气，干净纯粹的皂香，他明白，今天不是惹他的好时候。他可不会忽视那扭过头来的灼热目光。

他的展正希能杀人。

不着痕迹的伸出舌尖轻轻一舔，便赶紧撤身。抬头，挺胸，立正，在他身后站的笔直笔直，一身正气！但……

眼神还是不能离开那块地方。

那里正慢慢泛红。见一搅动着舌尖，回忆咀嚼着刚刚落在肌肤上的触感。那被展正希包裹在镇定下的皮肉，都在微微颤抖。看着已经红到耳根的肌肤，见一觉得自己整个小臂都刺痒着，垂在身侧的手不由攥拳。不行，实在太、太可爱了！

他凑上身，停在殷红蔓上的耳根处，艰难的说到“希希……你能不能往里再走走，我后面好挤……”

下客带来的松弛还未过几秒，又被迅速堵上，还有比之前更甚的势头。地铁站的广告牌很晃眼，展正希透过玻璃的反射只能看见乌压压一片的挪动，他头皮发麻。尽管后上车的见一在他身后挡着，他也快贴在车厢上了。他还是抬着像粘在地板上的脚艰难向前移动了几分，贴上了冰凉的金属板。车厢门叮的一声合上，展正希稍稍松下一口气。瞬间！又被抵上股间的温热硬度给嗝着说不出话来。浑身僵的像被掐住了尾巴。这狗屎！

“嘘，不要动，我蹭蹭就好”

展正希扭过头来，位置的局限让他没法与那流氓对视，但对方的声音却是瞬间软了下来，委屈绵糯的说着：“希希......”

车身启动带来的反作用力，让整个车厢的人都像被微风吹过一样，轻轻一个摇摆，展正希背部就像被针扎上。进一步地贴上身体的温度，让他感觉自己被完全困在这一小见方的地盘里，被死死钉住。

见一发出压抑、却又在他耳边嚣张的舒服叹息。展正希把牙咬的咯吱响，脸上也不知道是被气，还是因为羞，让绯红少有的染了上去。他不能动，更没法叫，只能干瞪着一双震惊的眼，以示威胁。

他爱死这样的展正希了。

“怎么了，还是不舒服吗？”

像注意到从周围投来的眼神，见一探过头，稍稍提高了音量询问着。展正希想躲过正扑在他脸上的热气，却被见一一个抬腰又给嗝住，单层的外裤隔不开裹在牛仔裤下的顶弄，他的尾骨被纽扣摁的生痛，脚下一个失力，脸就要磕上金属板，被见一急忙搂住。

一切就在众目睽睽之下变得顺势自然。因为生病而脸颊发红的少年，紧紧守护在其身边的好友，多么感人的兄弟情。寥寥的视线被收回，也不知是信了还是不信，冷漠的神情依然麻木。

这些密不透风的乘客就是最好的屏障。隔着T恤，展正希温热的腹部已经将他微凉的手心暖热，这些传递在身上的温度，让见一的身体反应十分迅速，在这种硬度下，紧致的牛仔裤已经给他带来了一丝压迫感。真是叫人冲动啊。搭在腹部上的手施上了力度，见一更进一步的将已经具体的形状递了上去，本来还只是在臀缝上碾压的家伙就这样被吃了进去。感谢单薄的校裤，感谢这柔软的臀部。见一舒服的眯起了狭长的眼。

展正希吓得差点吼了出来。

感谢他超棒的自制力。

隔着两层布料，随着列车的摇摆，他们开始缓慢而细腻的摩擦起来。虽然牛仔裤并不厚实，但对见一来说，心理上带来的刺激远远超过了生理，只要一想到此时的展正希正在公共场所为他而忍耐着，他就觉得自己下体又涨大了几分。

他甚至绝望的认为，只要这时展正希能叫他名字一声，他绝对能如数泄出，缴械投降。

“叮噔”

前方到站提醒响起，身后的人群开始涌动起来，就像冷却液的一次交换，不用多久，换下去的人又会被如数添上，见一还想继续开垦下去，满足自己欲望时，手腕被人紧紧拽住。

？！

站在一旁的乘客看着那个病重的男孩拨开人群，拽着还在发愣的朋友往门口挤去。

“借过”

吐字清晰，字正腔圆，底气十足。不像有病。

倒是——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊展希希我们还没到站我错了错了”

？？？


End file.
